The present invention relates to the field of wireless telephone systems, and in particular to a motor vehicle telephone system.
With the ubiquitous availability of various wireless communications services, motor vehicle telephone user's have a large number of communication services and telephone systems to choose from. Examples include GSM, short message services (SMS), general packetized radio services (GPRS), circuit switched data (CSD), universal mobile telecommunications systems (UMTS), and digital European cordless telecommunication (DECT). These communication services enable not only conventional telephone calls to another subscriber, but also the transmission of data such as for example audio and/or video data.
A problem with conventional motor vehicle telephone systems is that they do not operate when the motor vehicle is turned off. Notably, the motor vehicle telephone system can not selectively receive telephone calls when the motor vehicle is turned-off.
Therefore, there is a need for a motor vehicle telephone system that selectively receives telephone calls when the motor vehicle is turned-off.